Back to the Past
by jumpingjello
Summary: After finally killing Voldemort, Harry gets a chance to meet his parents by teaching DADA in the past. Of course, being Harry, nothing is ever easy.
1. Chapter 1

**Back to the past**

**Chapter 1: The New Teacher**

Harry was nervous. Butterflies were fluttering in his stomach. He was finally going to meet his parents! As he sat next to McGonagall at the staff table, he wondered whether they would recognize him.

Don't be daft! If anyone looks at you, they would see a hunk that can sweep away any girl he wants off their feet. A voice said inside him.

Gryffindor! Harry complained.

Don't worry about him dear, he is only teasing. Although I must agree, you have grown quit nicely. Ravonclaw said soothingly.

Harry blushed. He turned his attention back to the crowd of students rushing into the Great Hall.

The founders were right, as always, whoever sees Harry won't have a clue that he is related to Lily and James Potter. He had grown to 6 feet and had gained some weight. He has fine toned muscles that make him look graceful. Thanks to his metamorphic skills, he had changed his eye colour to blue. He had also used a potion to correct his eyesight so he does not need glasses anymore. After all, it would be very bad if his glasses broke in the middle of a duel. His hair is still messy but now cut short so it spikes and is brown in colour. He had also cast a very powerful spell to fool all magical detectors into thinking that he is Harry Patterson.

He then applied for the position of Defense Against Dark Arts teaching post and even though he got a strange look because of his age, he was immediately accepted. After all, it's not everyday you get a 17 year old with an Auror degree applying for a job. But then again these people had never meet Harry Potter since he has not been born yet at this time. So finally, he was sitting next to a younger McGonagall and Flitwick waiting for the students to sit down.

---------------888888888--------------

James, Sirius, Remous, and Peter sat down at their usual spot. All of them happy to be back at Hogwards after this summer. The only difference is this year James and Lily are going out. While the others chatted about school, Remous sat quietly, it was a full moon yesterday and he had not fully recovered yet. He took this time to glance up at the staff table wondering who was going to be their new DADA teacher. The last one had died in a recent deatheater attack. He was surprised to see that the only new face was one of a young man's. He could not have been over 17 or 18 years old. How could he be the new teacher? They needed someone with experience, especially at this time. Apparently, he was not the only one that has noticed the new teacher because half of the girls in the school were giggling and pointing to the new guy who was looking a bit uncomfortable as he talked to McGonagall. Feeling that he would find out soon who this person was, he turned his attention back to his friends.

-----------------------------------------------

McGonagall looked at the young man in front of her as she talked to him. She still could not understand why Dumbledore had picked him for the job. For goodness sakes, he was barely out of school! There must be better-qualified applicants. As she talked to him, she noticed that he looked uncomfortable. Feeling puzzled by this she looked around and soon realized that half of the student population (all female) had started to point to Harry and giggling amongst themselves. McGonagall smiled, she could see why this had happened. Harry was young, good looking, and in great shape. He also seemed to be very modest and did not like all the attention. She immediately felt that she liked him better. Most people would show off but Harry was different. Maybe he was not so bad after all.

------------------------------------------------

As Harry sat through the sorting, he found his parents in the crowd and smiled. Apparently, they had gotten together at their 6th year. He saw Peter sitting next to them and felt a rush of anger, quickly suppressing them Harry turned his attention to the end of the sorting. Dumbledore stood up and he noise quieted down.

"Welcome back everyone. I'm sure that you don't want to hear me chit chat so let the feast begin!"

-----------------------------------------

Dumbledore had stood up again and everyone was done eating.

"I would like to tell you that the Forbidden Forest is call that for a reason and there is no magic in the halls. I would also like to introduce Professor Patterson as your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Harry waved to the students as they applauded.

"Also Professor Patterson has started a dulling club for 4th year and up. Anyone who wishes to join please come to the Great Hall this Saturday at 2 P.M. Now off you go, you all have a day of learning ahead of you.

-----------------------&&&&&&&&&&------------------------

"Do you think he will be a good teacher?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know, he looked pretty young to be teaching." James said.

"He IS pretty hot." Lily teased.

"He is a pretty boy, I thought you liked me!" James exclaimed.

"Kidding." And to prove the point, she kissed James.

"Get a room!" Sirius shouted.

Breaking apart, James said with a grin, "Are you suggesting something, Padfoot?"

Sirius only rolled his eyes. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you two love birds later."

--------------------------------------------

When Harry entered the Great Hall the next day, a very angry student body and staff greeted him. The reason was obvious. They were all covered from head to toe with pink. Florescent pink that glowed. All except for the Marauders of course. As he strolled down the tables, he too became pink. When he reached the Marauders, whom were all laughing uncontrollably, he smiled. With a flick of his wand, he had copied the charm off him and to the Marauders.

"20 points to an excellent colour charm!" Harry said to the stunned Marauders, who had never received points when doing a prank before.

Calmly Harry, who was still pink from head to toe walked up to his seat and began to eat.

----------------------------------------------

"I like him." James exclaimed.

Everyone agreed. Professor Patterson was cool.

"I just wish I could reverse his spell," Sirius said, although he was grinning. "What do we have first?"

"Defence."

"Cool; now we see if he is as a good as a teacher as pulling pranks." James responded.

They were all excited. It was obvious that this Professor knew his stuff. Arriving to the class, they got seats at the front of the class much to Lily and Rumous' amusement. Usually James and Sirius preferred to sit at the back where they could talk and not pay attention.

_This is going to be good._ Rumous thought to himself.

-------------------------333333333333333333333----------------------------

After Harry took the attendance, he could not help feeling a bit nervous. After all, it was his first class never mind that he was teaching it to Gryffindor and Slytherins and his parents.

"My name is Harry Patterson, and I am your teacher. I want to get something straight. There are no fights in this class and you will all respect each other. We are at a war and if we do not unit together, then there is no hope. Voldemort-"at this everyone flinched," is rising in power and we have to fight back." Harry said. "This class is to help you be safe; one of my Auror friends had always said 'Constant Vengeance'" at this he shot a jelly-leg curse at Sirius, who was struck head on. Muttering the counter curse, he explained. "You have to be on guard all the time because you never know when a death eater will pop up. This year we are going to be mainly dealing with curses and counter curses. Any questions?"

"You are an Auror?" A girl asked immediately.

"Yes." Harry said shortly.

"How come you use You-Know-Who's name?" A slytherin demanded.

"Once, a very wise man told me that fearing a name will only increase the fear itself. And it's not like Voldemort knows that you are saying his name or anything. I suppose he is too busy scheming over his stupid plans." Harry replied nonchalantly.

"How do you know that? It's not like you actually met him." the slytherin muttered.

"How do _you_ know that I _haven't _met Voldemort." Harry asked.

"You are saying that you met You-Know-Who before?!?" the Slytherin replied, it was obvious that he didn't believe Harry.

"Maybe I met him, maybe not. That's for me to know and you to find out." Harry said mysteriously. "Now back to the task at hand. Who can tell me about the unforgivable curses?"

"You haven't answered my question yet!" the Slytherin shouted. "I knew it! You were making that stuff up. You haven't met You-Know-Who! I bet he doesn't even know that you exist."

Harry paused and seized the slytherin up with his eyes. The class was silent all waiting for Harry's response. Harry sighed, it seems that if he doesn't answer, the class will go and make up some rumors across the school. Might as well give them the right facts to gossip about. "I have met him. In fact, we are quite acquainted although I have to admit that I don't look forward to seeing his ugly face. It will be too soon if I ever have to see him again. I am not going to tell you how messed up my life is, so you can stop asking. But know this, I don't waste my breath and lie about Voldemort. Oh! And 40 points from Slytherin for talking back to me."

The rest of the class went as smoothly as it could have gone and before long the bell rang and the class emptied out. Everyone seemed to be in a hurry. _Going to gossip about me, no doubt. _Harry thought. _So much for laying low._


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Some background explanations before I go on with the story. Harry at this point is 19 years old. He on his 18th birthday, he found a book hidden in the room of requirements which allowed him to talk to the four founders (like the Riddle diary). After discovering that he is the heir to the founders (some by blood- Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, some because of Voldemort) he did a ritual which allowed an imprint of each founder to be absorbed by him. (He now has their voices in his head) With the newfound knowledge, he was given the opportunity to go back to the past for 1 year exactly, as long as he does not change anything. He also got a big power boost because of the founders in his head. The details will be revealed later, this is to make the beginning less confusing.

Read and Review please!

-JumpingJello


End file.
